Product merchandisers which display product and price information constructed to be situated in proximity to products are in widespread use, such as in department stores, specialty stores, warehouse stores, pet stores and grocery stores, among other establishments. One type of product merchandiser comprises a base adapted to rest on a shelf or counter, a vertical post having one end fixed to the base, and a sign connected to the other end of the base having product and pricing information. The prior art product merchandiser is situated on the counter proximate to the product.
One problem with conventional product merchandisers is that the size and shape of products widely vary and while a product merchandiser may be useful with a small product, it may not be sufficiently tall for use with a larger product. This problem often arises in connection with the use of conventional product merchandisers in deli cases in which meats, such as ham, sausage and cold cuts, cheeses, chicken, salads and other food products are displayed in proximity with each other. A product merchandiser may be effective for use with a large ham but be too tall for use with cold cuts.
Another problem with conventional product merchandisers occurs when a shelf or counter is crowded with many products in close proximity to each other. First, there may not be space on the counter or shelf to place the bases of a plurality of product merchandisers proximate to closely spaced products. Second, when the sizes and shapes of the products widely vary, it is difficult to situate a product merchandiser proximate to a respective product, and in a location at which the sign can be easily seen by consumers, and in which the sign will not itself obstruct other products and their product merchandisers. These problems are not uncommon in deli cases.